


Can You Do Me a Favor?

by sunflowersnsmut



Series: Chatting with Demons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: Inspired by Beelzebub's "Can I Count On You?" chat.What if one kiss isn't enough, and he keeps asking for favors so he can pay her back with more?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Chatting with Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718662
Comments: 20
Kudos: 449





	1. If You Give a Human a Kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will come into play in the second chapter. The first one is mostly leading up to it.

_A kiss?_

_Like one of those little chocolate candies? Sure, why not?_

_...You meant a real kiss, didn't you? Sure, why not?_

She must have read and reread the message a dozen times while she waited for the end of her final class. When she answered him, she expected him to laugh it off, even if she did sort of mean it. Who could blame her? After months of living together, she had fallen hard. Anyone who met him knew he was sweet, loving, and absolutely devoted to the people who were important to him. While he had a short fuse when it came to food, he made her feel safe in a place filled with creatures who would devour her if she gave them the chance. It also didn't hurt that he was positively gorgeous.

Nonetheless, her heart sank the more she studied his reply. She couldn't tell what was worse: the fact that he'd misunderstood her at first or the fact that he was so casual about agreeing to it once he did understand. Just the thought of him repaying her with a kiss left her blushing and overheated, but he seemed entirely unaffected by her suggestion. Clearly, the idea of kissing her hadn't been plaguing his thoughts and dreams like thoughts of kissing him had plagued hers.

She sighed and tucked away her DDD. Even if she was disappointed, at least she had some kind of answer. Besides, he was a wonderful friend, and she felt lucky to have him in her life at all.

Luckily, she had already planned to pick up a few things at the RAD campus store, so it was no trouble to pick up a couple of ink cartiridges as well. As she entered the House of Lamentation, she took a steadying breath and headed straight to Beel's room, determined to overcome any lingering awkwardness over her clearly unrequited feelings.

She knocked on his door, and it opened as she did, clearly already ajar. "Beel?" she asked, peeking inside.

"You can come in," he answered. When she entered his room, she saw him lounging on his bed, reading over notes and snacking his way through a pile of various bags and packages.

"I have your ink," she explained as she walked in, rummaging around in her bag for the cartridges and handing them over. "I wasn't sure if you wanted blue or black, so I got you both."

He sat up and grinned. "Thanks! I was low on both, so that's perfect!" He took them from her and set them next to his bag, which he'd slung onto the end of his bed. "How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled in response, already battling butterflies in her stomach at the way he looked so happy over something so small. "We'll just call it even from when you bought me coffee the other day, okay?"

"You're sure?"

She nodded, and her heart melted when he somehow brightened even further.

"Thanks! You're the best."

"Anytime." This demon was a hazard to her health, she was sure. Before she could do something silly like blush or stutter out a love confession, she took a step back. "Well, I don't want to interrupt you while you're studying, so I'll just see you at dinner."

As she turned to go, his voice stopped her. "Wait." His sheets rustled as he moved to the edge of the bed and stood. She glanced back, and he approached her. "Didn't you want your kiss?"

So much for a graceful exit or even a chance at leaving with some dignity intact. She was sure her cheeks were as red as his hair by this point, and she stammered out a soft, "Huh?"

He ducked down to press a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, and she froze. This close, she could smell the lingering salt and sugar of the snacks he'd been indulging in just moments ago, mixed in with a hint of sandalwood she could only guess was his cologne or aftershave. She swallowed, her skin tingling where their lips had met, and she barely registered that he was now back to his full height and looking down at her in surprise.

A light pink blush rose over his cheekbones, and he hesitated, still close enough for her to count the individual crumbs stuck to his collar. He didn't seem to want to move away, and she was too stunned to leave. If she had been bolder, she might have stepped towards him and brought him in for a proper kiss, but instead, she stood and stared while he watched her with wide eyes.

Finally, he cleared his throat and turned back to his bed. "I'll see you at dinner."

She intended to say that she'd see him then, but instead, a soft squeak escaped her throat, and she hurried to her room, still clutching her bag and trying to remember how to breathe again.

Days passed, and Beel treated her the same as he always had. Maybe the kiss had only affected her as much as it had. Maybe she'd just imagined him blushing afterward. At the very least, it hadn't made things awkward between them yet, so they were still friendly, even if he'd featured in a few racy dreams the night after.

Her DDD chimed, alerting her to a new message, and she looked away from her homework to check it.

It was a message from Beel.

_Hey, could you do me a favor?_

"Sure," she typed back. "What is it?"

_I'm in the middle of a workout, and I forgot my water. Could you bring it to me?_

_It should be in the kitchen._

The idea of seeing Beel, all hot and covered in sweat, muscles bulging and shirt stuck to his perfectly chiseled chest like a second skin was almost too much for her. She was already blushing, already turned on, and if she had any sense at all, she'd say no.

Unfortunately, her sense had clearly gone on vacation, because instead of giving him some sort of excuse, she sent back, "Okay, be there in a sec."

Sure enough, his water was on the counter in the kitchen. It was still cold. He must have filled it just before heading to the small home gym near the back of the house. She took a few deep breaths, reminded herself to stay calm, then headed off to meet Beel.

No amount of deep breathing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her. He was shirtless and glistening, his arms straining to lift enormous weights, each muscle perfectly outlined as he grunted with the effort.

Her jaw dropped, and she stared without even meaning to. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him until he caught her watching and set the weight down. "Hey, thanks for bringing it."

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to form words, and she could swear her knees shook as she walked over to hand it to him.

He took the bottle and chugged some of the cool water, allowing her the opportunity to admire the bob of his Adam's apple while he drank. A drop slipped past his lips and trailed down his neck, stopping somewhere along the rippling muscles in his chest. After he was done hydrating, she was the one left feeling parched.

Finally, she managed to say something, "No problem. Good luck with your workout. I'll let you get back to it."

"Wait." He stood and beckoned her closer.

She hesitantly approached, hoping he'd think she was red simply because the room was a bit warmer than the rest of the house. "Yes?"

He leaned over and kissed her again, this time more insistent and direct. A large hand settled on the side of her neck, cradling her jaw in his calloused palm, and she nearly melted into the hardwood floor beneath them. He smelled of salt and sweat, and his lips were soft on hers. Her head spun when he lingered, his nose brushing against hers while he held her close.

She whimpered when he broke away, and she hoped that he somehow didn't hear it.

He smiled, and this time she was sure she didn't imagine his blush. "Thanks again. I'll let you know if I need any more favors, okay?"

She managed a nod, her heart ready to beat its way out of her chest by this point. "Sure..." she murmured, dazed.

He returned to his workout, and she slowly made her way back to her room.

Maybe her feelings weren't so unrequited after all.

Another message came two days later.

_Could you do me another favor?_

Her cheeks darkened as soon as she saw it, remembering how he'd thanked her for his last favor. Not that she'd minded. She'd played that kiss over and over in her mind more times than she would ever admit, each time imagining what would have happened if she hadn't left so quickly afterward.

"Sure, what's up?" she sent back, hoping she could find some way to seem casual about this. After all, he hadn't discussed either kiss with her yet, and he was still treating her the same way he always had.

_I can't find the hell sauce noodles I just bought._

_I know I put them in the cabinets, but they're not there._

_Can you help me look?_

Something about it seemed fishy. Beel unable to find food? He had a sixth sense for locating anything he could eat, but she didn't want to question it. Maybe one of the brothers had hidden it or maybe Mammon had even eaten it. They were one of his favorite foods. So, she replied with an OK sticker and checked her reflection before heading to the kitchen. If he was going to kiss her, she wanted to be sure she looked nice.

He was peering into the cupboards over the stove when she walked in, and he brightened the instant he saw her. "I checked everywhere. Can you look and see if you find them?"

She nodded and stepped around him to look at the lower cabinets by his feet. Sure enough, they were right in plain view. "If they were a snake, they would have bitten you," she teased, pulling them out and setting them on the counter.

"I could have sworn I checked there," Beel said softly, avoiding her eyes. He'd never been a skilled liar, and his behavior now was beyond suspicious.

"That's okay. It's easy to miss things sometimes." Lucky for him, she didn't particularly care if he was lying. If she was right, he was doing this on purpose, and that meant that he was looking for an excuse to thank her for another favor.

Sure enough, he rested his hands on the counter, one on either side of her hips, and he moved in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, stretching on the tips of her toes to meet him halfway. Bracketed by his warmth on either side of her, she relaxed into the contact and smiled. He smelled different today, a hint of vanilla and spice. She liked to imagine he had chosen a new scent especially for her. It suited him.

When their lips met, she could feel his tongue tease along the seam of her lips. He was getting bolder each time they kissed, and she loved the thrill of feeling more of him with each favor he repaid. Her lips parted, and she tasted him, moaning into his mouth. He tasted like mint and sugar. A breath mint, maybe. He really had planned this. The thought made her smile as she slid a hand up his chest and back behind his neck.

She could feel him shiver when her fingers grazed the nape of his neck, and that sensation alone made her want to arch into him and beg him to keep going, to let her lose herself in him and give him everything she had to offer.

His hands drifted to her hips, his grip firm as he guided her closer to him, both hungry for the other and aching for more of his taste on her tongue, more shared heat, more contact, just _more_.  
They finally separated, both panting and flushed.

"Thanks for your help," Beel whispered, his hands still resting on her.

"Anytime," she answered, just as quiet, just as reverent as she stared up at his kiss-swollen lips.

The sound of footsteps just outside the kitchen made them both jump, quickly breaking apart, and she stammered out the excuse that she needed to study while he agreed that he needed to eat his pre-dinner snack.

The next message only took a day, which was probably for the best, because she had spent the past hour trying to study, despite how her brain kept imagining kissing Beel again. It didn't help that her favorite shirt now smelled like him, and every time she saw it out of the corner of her eye, she was distracted by the memory of his body pressed into hers.

A chime, and she scrambled to check her DDD.

_I need a favor._

_Can you come up to my room?_

She didn't even hesitate and typed back, "I'll be right there."

Before she left, she threw on one of her nicer blouses, this one accentuating her curves in a way the RAD uniform never could. She also put on a nice strawberry-flavored lip gloss, and she fussed over her hair for a moment before almost running up to Beel's room.

He opened the door before she even had a chance to knock, already looking about as nervous as she felt, both of them blushing when they caught sight of the other.

"What can I help with?" she asked, breathless.

"Um," he looked her over, his cheeks darkening while he took in her appearance, and it took him a moment to hand over his notebook. "I can't figure out this question. Do you know it?"

She stepped in so he could close the door, secretly hoping that would give them some privacy. When she saw the problem, she knew beyond any shadow of a doubt he didn't actually need her help. "You already wrote the answer to this one."

"Did I?" He made a show of looking over her shoulder, pretending to be surprised by this. "Oh, I guess I did. Sorry about that."

He didn't hesitate or wait for her to answer. He simply lifted her chin with one finger and bent down to kiss her again. This time, his free hand sought hers out, lacing their fingers together while his tongue explored her mouth, the taste of mint mingling with the sugary flavor of her lip gloss.

She tilted her head to give him better access and squeezed his hand in hers. Her heart was racing, warmth pooling in her stomach as she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair and keep him right where she wanted him. When she turned her head to catch her breath, he simply kissed his way down the side of her neck, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh below her jaw, and she gasped.

"You don't..." she panted, "Have to ask for a favor to kiss me, you know."

He looked up at her. "And what if I want to do more than that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated when I post the second chapter.


	2. She May Ask for Something More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel gets his "something more".

"You don't..." she panted, "Have to ask for a favor to kiss me, you know."

He looked up at her. "And what if I want to do more than that?"

More? She blushed, half-wondering if she was dreaming all of this. After months of pining after him, she could hardly imagine being in a position to ask for more than the heated kisses they'd already shared.

It took a moment for her to find her voice, and when she did, she hardly recognized it. "All you have to do is ask."

He bent down again, this time resting his forehead against hers. "What if I ask for everything?"

The thought made her shiver. She knew what kind of appetite Beel had, and if that translated to more than food, her wildest imaginings were about to pale in comparison to the night ahead of them. "I'd give it to you," she breathed. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this. Wanted you."

He moved back just enough to meet her eyes. "You have?"

She nodded, delighted by the blush coloring his cheeks, surely matching hers by now. "Have you?"

He chuckled and dipped down to press a kiss to her collarbone. "Yeah. I can't stop thinking about you."

She arched into his lips, letting out a soft gasp when he sucked a light mark into her skin. "Really?"

He hummed an affirmation into her collarbone before moving to whisper in her ear. "You're better than anything I've ever tasted."

She whimpered. Her skin felt electric everywhere he touched. The light brush of his fingers over her arm made her tremble, and her grip on his hand tightened. "Beel..."

"And you're so beautiful..." One hand gently fell to grasp her waist while the other released hers and snaked around behind her to pull her close to his chest. "I love when you say my name like that."

Her heart raced, and she melted into him, wrapping her arms around him and breathing in that familiar scent she'd come to associate with him. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined this," she confessed softly. "And you're still so much better than I ever thought."

"You did?" his voice rumbled through his chest. "What kind of things did you imagine?"

She gulped. "I... Well, this. Kissing you."

"And?" he prompted, seemingly unaware of exactly what he was asking her to confess. That or he did know and he just wanted to hear it, shame be damned.

"Well..." her voice shook, "You know... After our last kiss, I thought about... what would have happened if we hadn't stopped."

"I thought about that, too," he murmured, a gentle hand tilting her head to the side so he could press a kiss to her jaw. "What do you think would have happened?"

The heat building in her stomach burned away some of her hesitation to say exactly what she'd pictured. After all, he was here, his lips and hands on her, and he was asking to hear her fantasies out loud. As embarrassing as it might be to voice them, he wanted to hear them, and now that she could feel him pressed so close against her, she wanted him to know. "I think..." she said, voice shaking, "You would have gone with me to my room, pressed me to the door, just like now... And you would have kept kissing me, touching me everywhere..."

His grip moved, falling to her hips, and he leaned in just enough that she could feel the door behind her again. The sensation made her pulse pick up. She felt trapped and hot all at once, caught between the solid frame of the door and Beel, looking absolutely ready to devour her.

"Then... I would have asked for more, and you'd put your mouth on my neck, leaving marks..."

"Mm-hm..." he encouraged her to continue as he mouthed over her throat, biting down enough to leave red marks as her breath hitched.

"And, um... You'd start taking off my clothes, tasting everywhere, biting and leaving little bruises for me to find later..."

He moved away just long enough so he could peel off her shirt, eagerly following the story she'd begun to lay out for him. "What next?" he asked, bending down to kiss over the swell of her breasts.

She moaned and arched her chest closer to him, drowning in sensation. "More... Just more of your mouth everywhere..." He reached behind her to remove her bra, and she whimpered when his lips brushed over a hardened nipple. She held onto his shoulder for dear life as she continued speaking, "Until I have nothing left, until I'm just saying your name and begging you not to stop."

His lips drifted down her stomach next, his tongue darting out to taste her along the way. He unbuttoned her pants and sucked a mark onto her hips while he tugged them down her legs. Heat rose over her cheeks, and she groaned his name, her fingers trembling when she reached out to grab onto his hair.

"Fuck..." She could barely string together a coherent thought, but she felt compelled to keep going, to keep telling him what he wanted to hear and work him up into a frenzy. "I think you would have been eating me out for hours, feasting like I was your last meal and leaving me so overwhelmed and overstimulated that I couldn't function the next day."

Beel chuckled, his breath ghosting over the damp fabric of her underwear. "It sounds like we thought the same thing." He teased his fingers under her waistband, continuing in a deliciously husky voice, "I want to see you come undone. I want to taste you and worship you and give you more pleasure than you've ever felt before."

She shuddered, captivated and breathless, but she managed to whisper his name.

He gently tugged the last of her clothes off and onto the floor. "Hold on."

Before she could ask what he meant, he had lifted her up, hands under her ass to keep her secure, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle. Their lips crashed together again, and she wound her arms around the back of his neck while he carried her over to his bed. Every step sent another spark along her skin as the friction of shifting fabric between her legs made her moan.

He laid her down on the edge of the bed and knelt between her knees. "Ready?"

No amount of preparation could have readied her for the sight of him, eager and wanting in front of her. She could only give a nod, not entirely sure she could manage a verbal response.

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. "Tell me what feels good, okay?"

Another nod, and she rested back on her elbows to watch him kiss and nip and lick his way up the insides of her thighs, alternating between her legs and leaving her panting. Each brush of his lips made her gasp and moan his name. He murmured praise into her skin, leaving her flushed and overwhelmed with affection for this gorgeous demon in front of her.

Finally, he reached the apex of her thighs and drifted up to kiss over each hip, his broad hands spreading her legs out further.

"Beel, please..." she whined. "I need more."

He glanced up, eyes dark, and he sent her a small, warm grin. "Okay."

Somehow, the way he maintained that eye contact while he moved down further sent shivers up her spine, and her hips bucked involuntarily when his lips brushed over her clit. He held her steady, watching her while her head sagged back as he dove in to taste her. She moaned his name, "Yes... right there. Don't stop."

He was all too happy to comply, his tongue delving between her folds to provide more stimulation. Every brush of his lips and tongue and nose over her sent electricity racing up her spine. She clenched his sheets, white-knuckled and groaning something that might have been his name and might have been a plea for more.

Finally, the tension in her stomach reached a peak, and she came with a shout, too far gone to care if anyone else heard her. Everything felt fuzzy and warm while she came down from her orgasm, and her fingers almost hurt from her grip on the fabric around her. She flopped back onto the bed, panting, only vaguely aware that Beel had returned to kissing along her lower stomach as she recovered.

"That was amazing..." she managed, seeking out Beel's hand on her thigh. "Beel, you're incredible."

He helped her sit up and pulled her into another kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. The taste of her on his lips and tongue only made the tender moment that much more erotic, and she moaned into his mouth, ready to return even a fraction of the pleasure he'd just given her.

This time, she broke away to press soft, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck. He softened, tilting his head to one side to give her better access. She fumbled to find the hem of his shirt and tugged it off in one decisive move.

"Now, it's your turn to tell me what you like, okay?" she spoke softly, nipping at his earlobe and relishing his sharp inhale.

He murmured her name, and she sucked a mark of her own along the juncture of his jaw. She had no idea if it would last longer than a moment or two, but he seemed to enjoy the sensation either way. Her hands drifted down his chest, fingertips tracing each muscle that tensed under her attention. Soon enough, she'd reached the waistband of his pants, and she made short work of unbuckling and tugging them and his boxers down past his knees. He helped kick them off completely as she stood and helped him to his feet.

"I want to hear you scream my name, too," she said, kissing her way down his neck again. "I want you to feel as good as you made me feel."

He moaned, and just the sound of it sent a thrill through her chest, giving her the courage to spin them around and gently push him onto the bed. He dropped, happy to let her take the lead, and he scooted back to give her room on the bed. Before she joined him, she knelt on the edge and took a moment to drink in the sight in front of her.

He was so much more gorgeous than she ever imagined, every part of him perfect as chiseled marble. After all his hard work in the gym, she shouldn't have been surprised, but seeing him laid out in front of her like this still took her breath away. "How are you even real?" she whispered, slowly crawling towards him on the bed. "Seriously, you're like a dream."

He reached up for her, catching her lips in another kiss. "You, too." A soft smile, and he continued, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I guess..." she chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, relaxing in the warmth radiating off his bared skin, "Both of us must have done something right."

He hummed in agreement and cradled her face in his hands. "Yeah."

She moved closer, straddling his legs and removing his hands from her cheeks, pressing a kiss to each palm as she did. When he raised a brow, she simply placed his hands on her hips and traced her fingers down his chest. "How would you feel about me riding you? Or... did you want to be on top?"

He gulped, red staining his cheeks all over again. It was oddly endearing that he could be embarrassed by such a straightforward question after he'd been buried between her thighs just moments ago. "I... I'm fine with you being on top. You're okay with going that far?"

"If you are." She paused, suddenly worried she was going too fast for him. "I mean, if not, I could just use my mouth like you did. Or my hands. Or we could try something else."

His thumbs rubbed circles over her hipbones, a subtle reassurance to soothe her. "Whatever you want. You're in charge."

Hearing that from the lips of a demon who could probably lift her entire body weight in his warmup exercises was positively thrilling. She nodded and bent down to kiss him all over again, nibbling at his lower lip to taste him while her hands drifted down his sides. She felt him gasp into her mouth when her thumbs traced over his stomach, and she grinned.

He whispered her name when she broke away from him and leaned down to trail her lips across his shoulder. Perhaps it was the influence of being in bed with a demon, but she couldn't resist teasing him just enough to hear him react. So, she let her nails graze down the perfect v just over his erection, and he groaned.

"How does that feel?" she asked, breathless and drunk with power. She knew how it felt, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Good," he answered, voice rough with need. "Please keep going..."

Her voice caught in her throat for a moment, stunned to hear him almost beg. More than anything he'd said or done, that proved to her that he really did want her as much as he claimed. She swallowed and slowly wrapped one hand around the base of his length. "Anything for you..."

When she touched him, his jaw clenched, and he sat breathless and waiting for her to move. When she finally gave him an experimental stroke, he swore under his breath as his hips jerked up and into her hold. Her thumb slid over the tip, slowly smearing precum along his cock, and his eyes slid closed.

She sat up and lowered herself onto him to the sound of her name, chanted and broken, and she whimpered as she felt herself stretch. After so much time spent wanting this exact feeling, she savored it while she could. His hands were on her hips again, grip so tight she was sure she'd bruise the next day. Once their hips finally connected, she paused to catch her breath. "You feel so good..." she gasped out.

He sat up enough to bring her down for another kiss, more rough and heated than before, but he didn't move inside of her, letting her take the initiative and move when she was ready. She slung her arms around his neck, keeping him close while she adjusted to the sensation of him inside of her. He was larger than anyone she was used to, but not painfully so. By the time she released him to lay back against the bed, she was already comfortable enough to begin a slow pace.

He watched her, panting and gripping her waist to keep her steady. She could tell he was battling the urge to help her move faster, and she was grateful for his restraint, but she also wanted him to enjoy this as much as she was. "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Only if you're ready." He whined when she briefly clenched around him, and he breathed out a curse.

"Then, hold on." She planted her hands on either side of his chest and sped up, ignoring the burning in her thighs as she used muscles unaccustomed to the strain of being pushed so hard. From this angle, she could see every minute contraction of his expressions, the way his eyes fluttered closed when she came down quickly, and the way he mouthed her name as he held onto her.

She focused on the heat building inside her, the way his hips bucked up into her bit by bit as he came closer to his own release. Her pace stuttered as her muscles faltered, but she pushed through, determined to make him come before she collapsed beside him.

Maybe that was why she didn't notice his hand move from her waist to her stomach. She did, however, notice when his thumb began rubbing gentle circles over her clit, and she whimpered, fists clenching in his sheets all over again. He didn't stop, even when she felt him release inside of her, heat spilling into her while he groaned and yelled her name loud enough that the others probably knew exactly what was going on by now.

She followed him soon after, kissing him to muffle another cry of her own, and they held each other close as both of them recovered from the rush.

"How long do you think until someone checks on us?" she asked once she caught her breath, laying down on top of him while he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Won't matter," he answered, his voice soft and low and content, "The door's locked."

She laughed. "Like that's going to stop them."

"Hmmm..." He smiled up at her. "Maybe we should barricade the door, then."

"Or..." she rested her head on his chest. "We could just take a relaxing bath and pretend we can't hear them."

"I like that idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so very much to everyone who read this! I really enjoyed writing this idea, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!
> 
> Thanks again to all who commented, left kudos, or bookmarked! Please feel free to leave any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the comments!


End file.
